Teen Titans: G2
by Pickles12
Summary: What happens when your favorite teen super heroes grow up and have kids of their own? Pairings RobStar BBTerra RaeOC CyBee
1. Intro

Intro

**_Hi Its me Pickles12 you may have seen some of my reviews now I'm giving storywriting a chance. Please don't be cruel this is my first ever Fan fic_ **

Rowena stared at the full length mirror; staring back at her was a 13 year old girl with masked eyes & long, black hair pulled back in a plain green hair elastic. She was surveying the costume she had just made with great glee and excitement. She did a spin in the mirror and surveyed the movement of it. She wore a red strapless top with a green V-shaped collar at the top and the bottom & on its right side there was a yellow R in a black circle. She also had detached red sleeves held up by green elastics at the top, and the floated around her arms loosely as she moved. She looked down to see a yellow, nearly empty utility belt resting on top of her green, knee-length skirt. On her feet she wore long, black boots that went almost to her knees. While she pondered what was missing, she remembered her favorite gift from her 13th birthday, a small, round, yellow titan's communicator. As she stared at her reflection (AN: No she's not incredibly vain just proud of her accomplishment, OK) she decided to show her parents but then realized she was no longer on the ground. After loosing her battle to stay grounded, she decided to fly. On her way out she ran into her sister, 12 year old Mayflower, who shot her a look of greatest contempt, like she was a turd on Mayflowers shoe. Mayflower had more important things to do than play super heroes with Rowena and Jesse, Mayflowers twin. But Rowena and Jesse enjoyed themselves any was playing with Rowena's best friend Jenny, who had a cybertronic arm and eye. Also with telepathic twins, Robbie and Autumn and Eliza, a little, green changeling whose parents were friends with theirs. On her way she passed 9 year old Sapphires room. Inside twins Rodger and Wesley were beating on the poor, blind girl. After removing the troublesome two to their room, she made sure her sightless sibling was ok and continued on her way.

**AN: _Hee Hee Me no tell who her parents are. If ya wanna know, Review and send your guesses of her parentage in the review_  
Pickles12**


	2. Family Matters

Family Matters

**Here is my next chappie! It is 1142 words without the headings  
Thanks to ****honeybee91210, TitansLight, hermioneandterras-twin16, Lost Inside and Vandagirl**** for their reviews**  
**honeybee91210: I'm sorry if I confused you. You are right those are their kids  
TitansLight:Here you are its MUCH longer  
hermioneandterras-twin16: You are right  
Lost Inside: I know its pretty obvious but hey heres the next chappie sorry it took so long  
Vandagirl: This one has more description and is longer. If you knew who the parents were why didn't you say something! lol**  
As Rowena passed the gym that her family and the others that inhabited the tower shared she spotted her father. He was the only one in her family that looked like her besides Sapphire, but Sapphire had curly hair, not straight. Her father was Robin; he had long, black hair and a mask similar to hers. He wore a black suit with a blue bird on the front of it. (AN: Like in _How long is forever_) Around the tower he was called Robin, but in the streets he was known as Nightwing. The titans often said that she looked like her father did when he was a teenager and she quite agreed, as she had seen pictures of him at that age. He had short, spiky, black hair and wore a costume similar to hers. In fact his was what she had modeled hers after. She showed him her costume and he marveled at how similar it was to his old one. She beamed at his praise and he sent her to show her mother. 

On her way she passed Jesses room and was pulled in to it by the spiky haired Tamaranian boy whose hair and clothing were both red. His green eyes were glittering as he showed her the shiny, new, Tamaranian armor he had just received. She helped him put it on and then asked him "where is Mom." "On the roof", was his reply. She thanked him and then flew up to the roof to find her mom. She sat down next to her and watched her mom's long, red hair flow out behind her, swaying in the breeze. "Mom," Rowena called, "what do you think of my outfit?" "It is most marvelous, Rowena. Your father had one similar to it in his teens," mused Starfire, clearly distracted by something. "Mom," asked Rowena, "what are you thinking about," asked Rowena. "Nothing you should concern yourself with dear Rowena," answered Starfire, in a distracted tone of voice.

Rowena then decided to gather her friends in the main room of the tower. She fumbled around in the dark drawers of her work room for her latest creation. The titan's communicator version 2, which was basically the same as the first one except she added more techie stuff and the front had a number 2 over the letter T, Rowena grabbed her slightly modified communicator and the ones she had made for her friends and headed for the main room grabbing Jesse on her way there.

"Friends," she started taking up her mother's tone, "I come bearing gifts." She then proceeded to hand out the V2s and speaking in her normal voice proceeded to explain how to work it. Also she explained in detail all the techie stuff she had added, not that anyone was interested or even cared for that matter.

They then headed out side to their make shift training portable. Sure they could use their parents training room, but they wanted their own. Unbeknownst to them they were being followed by 3 mischievous young girls. Saffron and Whittney used their powers and sent 2 small pebbles flying through the air. Whittney's contacted its target, hitting the back of Rowena's head. Saffron's flew towards her sister Autumns head and stopped a few cms shot of its target, hitting the ground. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," muttered Robbie and Autumn together, mentally depositing the 3 trouble makers at their feet. The culprits were Sapphire, Whittney, Eliza's terrapathic younger sister and Saffron, Robbie and Autumns younger sister.

When they got inside their temporary HQ, they tied the 3 of them up in their make shift questioning room and were quizzing them as though they were actually criminals and not just annoying younger siblings. The young captives then attempted an escape. First, Saffron switched the light to face their captors. Next Sapphire used her radar to locate the ropes and seared them off with small, low intensity starbolts. After which Whittney coiled the ground around their captors like a snake and the 3 kids escaped.

Once they were back in the tower, they flopped down in Saffron's room, slapping high 5s, or at least trying to. They were chattering about how perfectly their plan had worked out. Saffron was lying on her bed, blowing a strand of her long, violet hair out of her face and telepathically moving a small, silver orb around the room. Whittney had removed the pink ponytail that held her long, green hair out of her face and had stuck it around her left index finger and thumb and was plucking at it with her right index finger. Sapphire was lying on the floor next to Whittney, not doing much of anything.

Then Whittney decided to liven things up by shooting her ponytail at Saffron. That startled Saffron causing her to loose focus on the orb, which had been hovering over an open window at the time. No one really noticed it had fallen out the window and they had started a pillow fight. Sapphire and Whittney had teamed up against Saffron, who was telepathically controlling a whole pillow army. "You're out numbered Saffy, surrender now and we'll go easy on you," came the giggling shriek of Whittney. A knock at the door tore them from their carefree war of feathers and cotton.

"Wwho is it," called Saffron between giggles. "It's your worst nightmare," "WesleyhicRogerhic go ahicway," moaned Sapphire between hiccups. (AN: I don't know about you but whenever I laugh a lot, I get hiccups.) "It's not Wesley or Roger," stated the voice behind the door. "Ok, come in then," gasped Saffron, trying to contain her laughter. The door opened and in stepped her mother, Raven, looking rather ticked off and holding Saffron's silver orb. "Saffron, do you know why I have this?" asked Raven gravely. "No, mother I am afraid I have no clue," answered Saffron. "I was just coming in from my outdoor meditation, when this dropped on to my head. "Sorry, mother," replied Saffron. The frustrated goth girl gave her daughter back the orb and stalked off, her long blue cloak trailing behind her. "Man Saffy, your mom was ticked," stated Whittney in a tone somewhere between laughter and fear.

Meanwhile, back in the T2 questioning room the 6 tweens managed to escape their stone prison. "We're going to need a lot more training if we can be beaten by a few little kids," stated Rowena. "Ah, don't beat yourself up about it, Re. It was a surprise attack," comforted Jenny, "but your right we still should train." When they entered the room, Eliza was the first to make a crack about it. "Wow, this is the nicest looking training room, no make that building, I have ever seen."

"Let's get to work," shouted Rowena, while Jenny ran of to find her father to help them. "Man, this'll take more work than the Titans East tower," groaned Cyborg, Jenny's father. "Quit whining and start working," snapped Jenny. "Is that sass I'm hearing little lady," "You bet its sass! Wanna make something of it," asked Jenny turning her left arm into a laser. "I think I will," replied Cyborg readying his sonic cannon.

"Cool your jets, Sparky," shouted Bumblebee, buzzing into the room, "you too, Sparky Jr." "Aw, but Ma we were just having a little fun," complained Jenny. "Yea, Bee, I wasn't actually going to hurt her," moaned Cyborg. "Yea, but one blast from either of your weapons would bring this whole place down on top of us," shouted Bumblebee "Oops, sorry" stated Cyborg and Jenny together, shrinking down to chibi size and sweat-dropping. Bumblebee sticks her hand forwards, "To a new generation of teen titans may they have as much fun as we had," the others added their hands to her pile.

"Now lets build us a headquarters," "Yea," and then broke their pile with an excited scream. They began working, each one doing what they do back. Rowena started to work on some training robots, Jesse was welding things together with starbolts, and Robbie and autumn were using their powers to move heavy objects. Bee and Eliza as a mouse were doing the small, delicate work and Jenny and Cyborg were putting in the security system. "There finished," proclaimed Rowena and they all stepped back to admire their work. It was a middle sized, rectangular building with a dome roof that rested in the shadow of the T-shaped titan's tower. The inside was quite professional looking and included a questioning room, complete with one way glass and a training area with every imaginable item that could help them in their training.**  
Phew! I'm glad that chappie is done. Sorry it took so long :( I'll try to be quicker with the next one. The next chappie will be short again and will be 3 years into the future. Remember Review, Review, Review  
Robin / Starfire: Rowena, Jesse, Mayflower, Sapphire, Wesley and Roger  
Raven : Robbie, Autumn and Saffron  
Beast Boy / Terra: Eliza and Whittney  
Cyborg / Bumblebee: Jenny  
Does anyone have an idea for a Raven pairing? It can't be Beast Boy and he has to have reddish brown hair.  
P.S: I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks!  
**


	3. 3 Years Later

**Hey dudes heres the new chapter like I said, its kinda short, special thanks go out to Spitfire F.22, Ann Riddle, Kelida Johnson**** and Brianna for reviewing****  
Spitfire F.22: I'm sorry the pairing isn't your favorite, but keep reading you might like some of my OC pairings if not in this story will be in a later story, I don't think I will pair her with Red X though because then I have to think up a whole new identity for him behind his mask and I'm not good at that****  
Ann Riddle: you're welcome for the review and I'm going to make it make sense because this story is supposed to make at least some sense  
Kelida Johnson: Well if you tell me what is confusing then maybe I could help you, although you might just be confused because you never heard of Teen Titans before I told you and have never seen the show poke I'm glad you like my descriptions though poke  
Brianna: You are my first annonymous (unsigned) reviewer, I'm glad you like my story  
**

3 Years Later

Rowena lay on her bed, flipping through her scrapbook currently feeling rather ticked of at her parents. Obviously the building of their headquarters and the forming of the Teen Titans G2 or T2 was just a joke, something to keep them from bugging their parents about being superheroes because their parents wouldn't actually let them fight criminals. They were as old as their parents had been when they formed the original Teen Titans and twice as experienced, since all of them had been trained since their early childhood. They not only did training with their parents but also in the specialized training room in their headquarters. They were ready for the big time, and yet their parents would not let them go because they were too overprotective of their kids. At least her parents had decided to give her roof top training classes away from the tower, which was a step in the right direction.

She closed her scrapbook, placed it back on the shelf and started to stock her utility belt for her first rooftop session. She had birdarangs, sticky disks, exploding disks, freeze disks, smoke bombs, cherry bombs, time bombs, spare masks, first aid supplies, her bo staff, trackers, her communicator, dehydrated food, spy cameras that were almost undetectable to even the most sophisticated of sensors, lip chap, a canteen of water, gas masks and spare hair elastics. She slipped out of her blue jeans and her favorite red T-shirt that said Daughter of a Superhero and into her superhero uniform, brushed her long, dark hair with newly acquired fuchsia streaks and put it up into a ponytail.

She left for the roof tops and learned to do many things in an outside environment including fighting of multiple attackers and the element of surprise. They trained every Wednesday and Thursday. One day, Rowena prepared for her exercises and realized that her parents weren't there. She checked their signals and they were at their regular meeting place, so she thought maybe they wanted her to meet them there.

She snuck up behind her father and tapped him on the shoulder. Startled he assumed his fighting stance, bo staff at the ready. Rowena mimicked his stance and then Robin realized that it was his daughter. "Rowena, go home, you shouldn't be here." "Whaddaya mean I shouldn't be here, today's my training day remember!" "Rowena, get down," "But…" "Now," he screamed. She ducked behind a chimney just in time. "Well, well, well," came the voice Robin knew only too well, for he heard it in his nightmares, "So the Boy wonder has grown up is he," "Slade," called Robin, gritting his teeth, "I thought we'd seen the last of you when we had you locked in that Atlantian high security prison facility." "My dear boy when will you learn that I simply cannot be defeated, whenever you lock me up, I'll simply come back again five times stronger,"

Slade was interrupted by a birdarang to the side of his mask. "Hello, who are you," snarled Slade. "Rowena, I thought we told you to stay hidden," shouted Robin. "Oh, so she's yours. I should have guessed," Slade continued in a menacing tone, while Robin was mentally kicking himself for saying what he did, "Well, since I was never able to make you my apprentice, I guess I'll just have to settle for your daughter." Slade lunged at Rowena but she flew up into the air and Slade missed her, "I should have known," growled Slade, looking from Robin to Starfire to Robin again and then to Rowena, "you need two people to make a baby." Slade lunged once again at Rowena and this time she couldn't move fast enough, and collapsed into a heap on the ground. Slade stalked towards growing ever closer, she could practically feel his warm, musky breath on her legs. "Nooooo," screamed Robin and Starfire together.**  
Dun Duh, my first cliffie  
Send in your reviews, I want 5 more before I post the next chappie  
Should I post another story (for a list of stories I have started see my profile) I also take requests, just tell me what you want and I'll see what I can do  
RobStar 4ever  
Toodles,  
Pickles  
**  



	4. To Save a Titan

**Next Chappie. Yay! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this chappie  
Kelida Johnson: Yes befuddlement is an awesome word. I'm glad you learnt something from my story. I'm sorry you don't like cliffies, but this story is supposed to be slightly suspenseful  
Blaze83: Yeah, I know its a lot of kids but I come from a really big family, I decided to bring Terra out of the rock, because I couldn't think of any better pairings. RobStar is my fav pairing too  
teentitantruefriend: I'm glad you like it  
Phantom Fighter: Thanks, heres the next chapter  
****snakelvr103: well, that wouldn't work because Aqualad has black hair and I need someone with reddish brown hair, I didn't put Robin with Raven because I don't like that pairing**

To Save a Titan or Amateurs on the Loose

_Mmmmk, so just to recap Slade, Nightwing, Starfire and Rowena are all on a rooftop and Slade is trying to make Rowena his apprentice._ _Slade lunged once again at Rowena and this time she couldn't move fast enough, and collapsed into a heap on the ground. Slade stalked towards growing ever closer, she could practically feel his warm, musky breath on her legs. "Nooooo," screamed Robin and Starfire together.  
_

"If you want her you'll have to go through us first," they cried in unison, stepping in front of their injured daughter. "If you insist," hissed Slade, throwing a net which incased both parents. "Rowena, go, warn the other. Slade is back," shouted Robin. "But…" "Go Rowena, that's an order not a request." "Come here little miss, I won't hurt you," soothed Slade. Rowena flew as fast as she could back to the tower. She hit the emergency button which called the others to the main room.

"What is it Rowena?" asked Terra. "Slade…back…Mom…Dad…captured…have to…help…Find…Slade." "Here drink this," encouraged Raven. Rowena drank it up and then told them the whole story. "We'll go after Slade; you stay home and watch the kids," stated Cyborg, stepping into the leader role in Robins absence. "But we've trained a lot and we want to battle a **_real_** villain," whined Jenny, stressing the word "real". "Slade is a very dangerous villain and we don't want you to get hurt," stated Terra. "But ma…" "No buts, Eliza," finished Beast Boy," stay here and look after your younger siblings." The 5 titans left to find their fallen comrades.

Rowena sent a spy camera after them and as soon as she was sure that they were out of earshot, started to speak, "My parents are in danger of who knows what, and your parents may soon also be, if this guy is as bad as they say he is. I'm going to go save my parents now, who's with me?" She stuck out her hand, next, one by one the 5 other T2 members piled theirs on top of hers, plus one more, Mayflower.

"Mayflower, you need to stay home and baby-sit." "Why can't Sapphire?" "You know perfectly well, why not, she's blind. I mean don't get me wrong, she can do lots of amazing things that most blind people cant do, but she still can't baby-sit!" "Why me?" whined Mayflower. "You're the only other person, besides the 6 of us, whose old enough and we're busy, and besides I thought you didn't like playing superhero!" snapped Rowena. "But you're no longer playing, and besides they're my parents, too," sulked Mayflower. 'The titans left, which makes me in charge, because I'm the oldest, and I'm telling you to stay home!" shouted Rowena, getting really irritated by their pointless conversation. "But..." whimpered Mayflower, in a pathetic last attempt to get out of baby-sitting. "YOU'RE STAYING HOME AND THAT'S FINAL!" With that the six younger titans left, leaving a fuming Mayflower with their younger siblings, which if you think about it probably isn't the best idea, but nobody had a better plan.

Rowena checked for the location of her spy camera on her communicator as they followed the moving signal represented by her camera. Suddenly, the signal stopped moving and Rowena switched from the tracker to the video screen. On their screen they saw the 5 original titans plus Terra and Bumblebee all in a jail like cell wearing strange handcuffs. "How could those puny handcuffs hold them, they're superheroes," shrieked Jenny. "Hang on, Jen, that's what I'm going to find out," stated Rowena, zooming in on the handcuffs of the nearest captive. "Now to analyze," mumbled Rowena hitting various buttons on her communicators spy camera program.

"Let's go back home while you work on that," yawned Jesse. Jenny grabbed her distracted friend, and they flew back home. On their way home Rowena cried out, "Eureka," startling Jenny and causing her to drop her friend. Rowena flew up to join her friends and eagerly pointed at her screen. "They are wearing special handcuffs, which are quite extraordinary; really, it's a shame they're being used for something so evil. Anyways, back to the point, they were ambushed and knocked out before these were put on; the handcuffs sap their power and their strength. We need to create an antidote soon or…" "Or, we could just blow up the handcuffs," interrupted Jenny, grinning evilly, she lived for blowing things up, "no, that wouldn't work, because in the process it would also destroy the contents of them, leaving our parents powerless and weak forever." "Dun Duh" interrupted Eliza, Robbie snorted and the others glared at them. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Any way," continued Rowena, "I studied the shape of the key hole and the contents of the cuffs; and we need to make key shaped vials to distribute the antidote in. I'll work on the serum with Robbie and Autumn, Jenny, you, Eliza and Jesse work on making those vials. Oh, and in 5 hours it will be too late, so no pressure, ok."  
**In the words of Eliza, Dun duh!  
Remember, no new chappie until I get 5 more reviews  
There are only 2-3 chapters left and then this fic will be done  
Keep on Reviewing and remember  
RobStar4ever  
****Pickles12**


	5. Pressed for Time and Evil Slade

**Here's the next chapter. I've been kinda busy lately sorry it took so long :P**

**Kelida Johnson: I'm glad you liked that line I was trying to be funny  
Now you know what happened to her  
Ann Riddle: I knew that I was just trying to conserve space, I changed it though  
Pozest-Illusion: Ch 1: You're the first person who hasn't complained about how short the first chapter was****  
Ch 2: Ya, I know** **but** **I have a big extended family, so it seemed natural to me  
Ch 3: I'm glad you like it  
Ch 4: I'm glad you like it  
Thanks for all the reviews, I like your story Oh, Right Courage  
When are you going to update**  
Pressed for time and evil Slade 

**_Ok so just to recap, their parents have been captured and have 5 hours before they will be completely defenseless for anything and their kids need to save them. "Any way," continued Rowena, "I studied the shape of the key hole and the contents of the cuffs; and we need to make key shaped vials to distribute the antidote in. I'll work on the serum with Robbie and Autumn, Jenny, you, Eliza and Jesse work on making those vials. Oh, and in 5 hours it will be too late, so no pressure, ok."_ **

"Take a breath girl, your going to pass out." Rowena rallied her friends, "come on we can do this, for our parents. They've helped us with so many things so let's help them."

"Yea, let's do this."

Jenny and her group got to work, making their jar blueprints, while Rowena's group worked on a formula for their antidote and the six teens worked in the security of the T2 laboratory late into the night. Finally they had it, so they started the tedious job of filling the keys with their antidote. Once they had done that they secured the keys in a padded box and flew their fastest towards the signal, hoping that it would not be too late.

When they reached the complex, they discovered that the door was heavily guarded so they started to formulate a plan. Robbie and Autumn worked together to lift one of the guards into the air, creating a distraction. Eliza turned into a mouse and followed Rowena through the now unguarded doorway, thanks to Robbie and Autumn's distraction. Outside was a blur of starbolts, lasers and telekinetic energy, but inside tensions was so thick you could not have blasted through it with Cyborg's sonic cannon. Rowena and Eliza, who was now a tree frog on the wall, crept silently towards where Slade was holding their parents.

"As you can see titans, time is almost up and there is no one who can help you," sneered Slade.

"That's where you're wrong Slade," argued Rowena," we're going to bring you down."

"You and what army," jeered Slade.

"Me and this army," answered Rowena. As if on cue, Eliza leapt from the wall and transformed back into her human form and the other titans appeared in a flash of black light. Eliza took the keys and hurried towards the cell, while the other 5 titans distracted Slade. One by one the titans felt their powers rushing back to them like a raging river. Beast Boy and Terra reached out to hug their little hero but Robin stopped them.

"There will be time for heartfelt reunions after Slade has been brought to justice." The others agreed and headed for Slade. Slade had put 4 of the 5 titans battling him temporarily out of commission.

"And you, insolent little brat will come willingly with me or I will destroy your parents," Slade spat disgustedly at Rowena holding up a detonator. A birdarang went wizzing by him and split the detonator in two pieces.

"Guess again, Slade," growled Robin.

"Ahh, Nightwing and the original titans, how sweet, now I can destroy all of you at once," cackled Slade menacingly.

A starbolt flew out from the darkness, "Your wrong as usual, Loser'" came a familiar voice and when the dust clear the titans could see that it was Mayflower.

"I thought I told you to stay with the kids," called Rowena

"I did, but then somehow they got your spy camera on the big screen in the main room. I thought you guys looked like you might need some backup," answered Mayflower

"But where are the kids," asked Rowena. A faint battle cry echoed through the darkness as their younger siblings spilt into the room.

"Right here," answered Mayflower.

Raven, Autumn, Robbie and Saffron concentrated all their energy on containing Slade in a telekinetic bubble. Whittney and Terra used their powers to create a larger one made of earth around it, while Cyborg, Bumblebee, Starfire, Jenny, Jesse, Mayflower, Wesley and Rodger worked on a metal casing to go around the earth.

After the metal casing was complete, Sapphire pulled Saffron off to the side and whispered something in her ear. Saffron nodded and then something amazing happened. Sapphire was incased in a black aura, the sensor on her forehead turned into a small, silver, star-shaped jewel, her eyes lost their blank vacant stare and her dress turned into a Tamaranian outfit much like her mothers only bluish purple. Her eyes blazed and she clapped them, once she spread them again her and Saffron started chanting in a dialect some where between Azerathian and Tamaranian, creating an orb of dark bluish purple energy around the orb Slade was encased in and moving it down below the ground, where it would become a part of the earth. Slade would, hopefully never bother them again.  
**Only one chapter left  
Officially anyways, I'm going to have a chapter that sort of gives you a behind the scenes look at what went through my mind  
5 more reviews before I post the last official chapter  
Toodles  
Pickles**


	6. Home Again

**Here is my new chappie, sorry it took so long sweatdrops this is the last chapter in my story**  
**LeoGirl45: Thanx, I'm glad you like it, I'm trying to help****  
****Ann Riddle: Sorry, you think that there are so many holes but I'm glad you like it anyway  
Kelida Johnson: Yes, I did stop shaking you  
I hope you find an awesome line for this chapter  
Pozest-Illusion: I'm glad you found that so humorous  
I'm glad you like it  
Yes I enjoyed putting the little kids in too  
No, They are not going to take over the world, capeche  
moonofthenight: Thanks, and I actually did you won't get to meet him yet though**

Home Again

_Slade was encased in and moving it down below the ground, where it would become a part of the earth. Slade would, hopefully never bother them again. _Saffron collapsed into her mothers arms and Sapphire did the same. Rowena grabbed her spy camera and pocketed it. The 4 families headed home. Jesse and Mayflower flew their father on their backs while Starfire carried an exhausted Sapphire.

"Why are we doing this, let's go home in style," stated Robbie. The three awake telekinetics conjured a very large, black raven that enveloped them all and the next thing they knew, they were home. Saffron and Sapphire were put to bed and everyone else was hugging, kissing, slapping hi 5's, exchanging booya's and basically just enjoying a heartfelt reunion. Then Robin cleared his throat and began to speak,

"I must express my gratitude and utmost thanks to the Teen Titans G2, not only as a leader of another titan's team, but also as a friend and most importantly as a father." At which point Mas hands Menos a Kleenex, and they proceed to make loud nose blowing sounds.

"Mas, Menos, when did you guys get here?" asked Bumblebee.

"We was in de neighborhood, thought we'd come see Senor Cyborg and Senora Bee," stated Mas, him and Menos could now speak some English.

"Buenos Dias beautiful senorita," stated Menos, kissing Jenny's biological hand. "Adios, me amigos," they chimed together, dashing out of the tower.

"Well, that was weird," stated Autumn, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

Saffron wandered into the room, crashing into walls and tripping over everything and finally sitting down next to Whittney.

"Wooh, what happened and why do I feel so disorientated?" asked the young, confused, telekinetic.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" answered Whittney, switching after each correct answer.

"4, 3, 2 and a thumb, 5, 6, 7 and a thumb," replied Saffron.

"Do you remember?" asked Raven.

"Remember what, Mom?" asked Saffron. Raven told her and watched her eyes grow wide with amazement. "Wow, we did that," replied Saffron when Raven was finished. Rowena went to check on Sapphire. She had resumed her normal look and was breathing softly, as if nothing had ever happened.

She left her sleeping sisters room and went to join her partying friends and family. Wesley and Rodger had jumped on Whittney and Saffron and the 4 of them were now wrestling. Raven and Autumn were sipping tea and getting ready to pick up Ravens husband from the airport. Jenny, Cyborg and Bumblebee were in the middle of a heated family argument that involved sonic cannons, lasers and Bee's stingers. Beast Boy and Terra were reminiscing about their second date, because the first one was too painful to bring up. Her mom went up to her and asked her to send Sapphire to their room when she woke up. Then her parents walked off.

"I think 6 is enough, Rob," Beast Boy shouted after them.

"Eww," shrieked Eliza and Robbie from the corner they were sitting in, before bursting into a fit of laughter. Robin glared at Beast Boy, and then continued on his way. Jesse ran up to her and started talking a million words a minute in tamaranian.

"Jesse, you'll have to slow down or you'll pass out." He slowed down and they chatted until Rowena felt someone tugging on her sleeve.

"Rowena, I just had the strangest dream," stated Sapphire. "Well why don't you tell me all about it," Rowena asked. Sapphire proceeded to tell Rowena about her dream.

"Sapphire, that wasn't a dream," stated Rowena," Mom wants to see you, she's in her room." Sapphire left to find her mom, unaware of the wondrous things that were in store for her. Yup, life was great; they had saved the world and their parents and were now the new guardians of Jump City. Look out world, here come the Teen Titans G2, a new generation of superheroes.

THE END

**Yay, I finished it, but, I wouldn't have done it if nobody showed interest. So lets thank all of my wonderful reviewers, one last time lets give them all a big virtual round of applause clap, clap Vandagirl, Lost Inside, hermioneandterras-twin16, TitansLight, honeybee91210, Spitfire F. 22, Ann Riddle, Kelida Johnson, Brianna, Blaze83, teentitantruefriend, Phantom Fighter, snakelver103, Pozest-Illusion, LeoGirl45, moonofthenight You guys are the greatest hug  
**Toodles, until my next fan fic  
Pickles  
P.S.: I smell sequel, keep an eye out for the sequel, to this fic, The Chosen One  
P.P.S: Who is your favorite of the Titans G2 and why


	7. Inside the mind of Pickles12

Have you ever wondered what was going through the persons mind while they wrote their story?  
Well wonder no more I, Pickles present to you a behind the scenes look at the thought process involved in the making of this fic  
Inside the mind of Pickles12

Rowena was originally going to have her pink streaks when she was 13.

I considered the idea of having Robin called Nightwing by everyone but Starfire

Originally, Eliza was going to be an only child and Whittney was going to be Jenny's sister

I wanted Jesse to be Rowena's twin but they looked to different for it to be plausible

I only created Mayflower's character because I needed someone that sort of made fun of Rowena and then got stuck baby-sitting when they actually have to save someone

Originally, my idea was that her parents had left to fight crime and wanted her to baby-sit but she snuck out and followed them, she said Jesse was baby-sitting (Mayflower did not exist yet) and her parents were going to have this whole dialogue after Robin/Nightwing had sent her home about whether or not she was old enough with Robin saying she's not old enough and Starfire she's as old as we were when you started the titans and they got captured because they weren't paying attention

When I first thought of this idea, I had no clue who to use as a bad guy and actually toyed with the idea of using Jinx as my master villain

Originally they were all going to live in different places across the city and only Rowena's family was going to live in titans tower

At the beginning the only pairing I had was Robin and Starfire

One of my first ideas was that Whittney and Saffron were best friends and that Sapphire was a bit standoffish and kind of a loner

When I first thought of them Wesley and Rodger weren't twins

Originally Robin and Starfire were only going to have 4 kids: Rowena and Jesse: 15, Wesley: 10 and Rodger: 9

I created Sapphire's character to sort of show that you don't need to be big and strong in order to do great things

Rowena only doesn't have cape because I only had a vague memory of Robin's uniform when I drew her

I toyed with the idea of Rowena showing her parents her uniform at the kitchen table and Robin thinking that she had cut up his old uniform.

I had no concept of most of the story when I started writing

I actually toyed with the idea of having Saffron being very young under 4 years old

I had written most of the story by the time chapter 2 was posted

The only reason Rowena wore a mask in the first place was because when I thought of her I didn't know what color Robin's eyes were and wanted her to have the same eye color

20. Actual pics of the Teen Titans: G2 can be found on my homepage


End file.
